


Pour me pardonner, pour me faire pardonner

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Obinakin, One Shot, obikin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Obinakin] « Je t'aime Anakin, même si je n'ai jamais su te le montrer, ni te le prouver. Pardonne-moi, car moi je n'y arrive pas. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour me pardonner, pour me faire pardonner

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient ;D

Tu es entré dans ma vie le jour où Qui-Gon t'a sauvé de l'esclavagisme sur Tatooine. Au début, j'avoue que j'étais jaloux de toi, de l'attention que Qui-Gon te portait. Et puis j'avais peur, peur de toi et de tes immenses pouvoirs, encore inexploités. Je pensais entrevoir la fin de l'Ordre Jedi chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur toi, alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant.

Qui-Gon mort, tué par la main de ce Sith qui semblait revenu d'outre-tombe, tu étais seul. Ton protecteur avait péri, tu n'avais plus personne. J'avais perdu mon maître, mon mentor, et j'étais déboussolé. Il avait juré de veiller sur toi, mais il n'est plus là pour respecter sa parole, alors je vais le faire pour lui. Je vais te former et m'occuper de toi comme mon apprenti, malgré le désaccord du Conseil Jedi.

Au fil des années, mes sentiments pour toi ont progressivement changé, passant de la méfiance à l'amour véritable. Mais ils n'étaient pas partagés, je l'avais compris, car tu avais eu le coup de foudre pour Padmé.

Je suis devenu jaloux d'elle. Tu la regardais avec amour, tandis qu'à tes yeux je n'étais rien de plus qu'un ami.

Puis tu as lentement glissé vers le Côté Obscur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne t'engloutisse complètement. J'ai été témoin de ta chute progressive, mais je n'ai pas su quoi faire pour la stopper. J'ai appris que tu t'étais marié avec Padmé, au mépris des règles Jedi concernant l'attachement – que j'admets ne pas avoir suivi non plus. J'ai appris qu'elle portait ton enfant, qu'il grandissait en elle. J'ai compris qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour moi, que j'étais devenu l'intrus dans ta famille. J'étais en colère, contre toi, contre Padmé, mais surtout contre moi, car j'avais laissé mes émotions l'emporter sur mon sang-froid.

Je me suis aussi rendu compte que mes premiers soupçons étaient fondés : tu as effectivement détruit l'Ordre, aveuglé par tes sentiments.

Nous nous sommes battus. Je voyais qu'à ce moment-là tu me haïssais. Ça me faisait mal.

Je t'ai vu vouloir me tuer. Je me suis vu te couper bras et jambes alors que tu allais me porter le coup fatal. Je t'ai vu rouler jusqu'à la rivière de lave à côté de laquelle nous nous sommes affrontés, incapable d'échapper à ton destin. Je t'ai vu brûler, encore vivant, et tes hurlements de douleur m'ont brisé le cœur.

Je me suis haï.

Padmé accoucha de tes enfants, des jumeaux : un garçon, Luke, et une fille, Leia. Pour me pardonner, pour tenter de me faire pardonner, et pour ne plus ressentir cette culpabilité qui m'a assailli lorsque je t'ai regardé te consumer, j'ai décidé de veiller sur ton fils et de le former lorsqu'il serait en âge de comprendre son héritage, en espérant ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Parce que je t'aime Anakin, mais que je n'ai jamais su te le montrer, ni te le prouver.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Obi-Wan, je l'aime dépressif.  
> Non, c'est pas vrai, mais c'est que je vais finir par croire si je continue à écrire sur lui en lui donnant encore plus d'idées noires. xD C'est mon premier Obinakin (mais pas mon premier slash, je commence à avoir de l'expérience avec mes écrits sur les Avengers – petit coup de pub inaperçu, non sérieusement vous n'avez rien vu ;D), alors j'espère que je n'ai pas trop foiré.
> 
> Un petit commentaire ? ;)


End file.
